Hard time ahead
by Reapersreturn
Summary: Ruby may seem like a normal girl but she has a secret as well as a past she cant remember or explain, this is my first fic so please take it easy will be updated weekly.
1. Chapter 1

Team RWBY's room was quiet and peaceful then...  
Thump...  
"What was that?" Asked Weiss her hair flopping as she bolted upright in bed.

"Me ouch" said Ruby getting up from the floor holding her right arm.  
"Maybe she should have a bottom bunk" suggested Blake.  
"Im fine really" said Ruby getting up from the floor and walking to their bath room. She locked the door and hunched over the sink.

She could feel it the burning sensation in her head and limbs. she grew a mix of scared and angry, the noise of a women screaming filled her head and she clutched her head in pain tears rolling down her cheeks she looked as tears in the mirror. Her eyes grew bright hot then faded to a glowing yellow colour.

She peeked into the room and everyone was a sleep she carefully climbed back into bed before trying to fall a sleep again.

Ruby was in a house it felt familiar to her but she couldn't remember where, she heard screams and the slashing of blades and gunfire followed by roars and crashing, Ruby turned to see a women in a white cloak and with a rose symbol on her belt.

"Come on honey" the women said picking up the small girl and carry her to a cupboard, "be brave sweetheart I wont belong I promise".

"Mommy"cried the girl as the door shut. the girl sat there sitting and crying clutching her teddy waiting for her to return.

Ruby's eyes shot open, she was in bed still with her eye mask on, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep once again.

The next day.

Ruby was the first to wake like normal she crept into the bathroom to the mirror, her eyes had returned to their normal silver colour and her body and emotions felt normal.

She sighed "What am I". She thought about telling yang but she didn't even what was happening to her properly only that it she felt aggressive, angry and scared as well as strong, when this happened

She left the bathroom to see the others waking up.  
"Morning" said Weiss.  
"Have we got classes today?" Asked ruby.  
"Ruby" said Blake.  
"Yes?" Asked ruby.  
"Its saturday, day off"Blake finished.  
Ruby sighed and got dressed.  
"Where are you going" inquired Weiss.  
"Breakfast" ruby replied and they all got dressed and left their dorm.

As they left they Lei ren he was holding a toothbrush.  
"Did you brush your teeth in the normal toilets?" Asked Yang.  
"Nope its pyhrras" he replied.  
"What happened" asked Blake.  
"Nora couldn't find something and knocked pyhrras tooth brush in the toilet and flushed it by accident" he replied.  
"Bet that went well" said yang.  
"Well you could have cut the tension with scissors" said Ren." I gotta return this now" he said entering into his dorm.

Later on

The four girls were sitting at a table near the centre of the room, They were all eating a well cooked breakfast.  
"Saturdays rock" said Yang as she devoured the rest of her plate.  
"And you call me greedy" responded Ruby quietly.  
"You are sis but I that doesn't mean I cant be too" she replied.  
"Ruby you've barley eaten anything on your plate" said Weiss.  
"Im not overly hungry" said Ruby.  
"Again? Are you feeling ok" inquired Blake.  
"Honestly I'm just not hungry" Ruby said.  
"Even for a cookie?" Asked Yang.  
"Do you have one?" Asked Ruby.  
"In my bag if you eat your breakfast" said yang and ruby started eating again. Yang looked at Blake and mouthed, "works every time", Blake smiled and continued to eat.

Shouting came from the over side of the room followed by a crash, they looked over to see Jaune on the floor and a girl walking away.

"He will never learn" said Blake.  
"He left me chocolates yesterday" said Weiss. "What did you do?" Asked yang.  
"Eat them of course" said Weiss "I have to admit though even though I don't like him he has very good taste in chocolate".

Blake had noticed ruby had lost focus and she snapped her fingers and she focused again. "Sorry I was thinking about something" she said finishing her plate. Yang placed a cookie next to her plate and ruby slowly devoured it.

6 hours later.

Ruby was slicing training dummies in the training room she was tired barely keeping her eyes open, to make matters worse the burning feeling had started early and it was getting hard to hide it several people had already began to comment her eyes were a brighter shade.

She collapsed crescent Rose down and left the training area and walked to her dorm hearing the screaming in her head, it was quiet but it was there.

She stumbled into her dorm and saw no one in there she sat on her bed and wrote a letter to her friends at signal before falling asleep.

A few hours later.

The others walked in and yang saw Ruby on her bunk, Yang gently woke the red head.  
"Hey Ruby " she said gently shaking her and she stirred, "come on sis you'll miss dinner".  
"Im coming" ruby said getting off her bed and walking with them still feeling the start of another hard night

A/N this is my first fanfic so give me a chance, also this story will become more clear as it goes on and more will be revealed like WTF is happening to ruby.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby was walking down the corridor with strangely Velvet Scarlatina, Ruby had promised herself to try to make friends with her, one to make her time easier and two Velvet just needed a friend and Ruby wanted one

"I don't see the problem with your ears" said Ruby.  
"Y-you don't?" Asked Velvet.  
"No their cool" said the girl with red highlights.  
"Thanks I wish the others were the same" sighed the Faunus.  
"Trust me I'm the youngest in the school by two years if anyone should be picked on its me" replied Ruby.  
"I heard about that how did you get in?" Asked Velvet.  
"Ill explain over lunch" said Ruby dragging her off.

Later that night.

Ruby was once again the little girl she was in a kitchen when a man walked over to her holding what appeared to be a war hammer and a gun in one. "Get up stairs go!" He shouted and she ran up some stairs and into the room from before, she sat on the floor as the roars and gunfire got louder, she sat there clutching her teddy and crying when the door opened and the familiar women walked in.

Ruby woke up in a sweat "Its getting clearer" she mumbled to her self, she peaked under the night mask everyone was asleep. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep again.  
She woke several hours later and got out her diary and she began to write.

Dear diary  
I had the dream again last night only this time i saw more of what happened, this women or mother is very familiar I also failed to notice her symbol the first time. My symbol.

I have no idea who she is but I might try the library to find some old news papers.

She put down her pen and locked her diary just as Weiss woke up.  
"Morning" said Weiss as she heard Ruby trying to hide something.  
"Morning Weiss" greeted the short haired girl.  
"What was wrong last night?" Asked Weiss leaning to the left to look at Ruby.

"What do you mean?" replied Ruby.  
"Well the rocking, the moaning the crying" said Weiss glaring at ruby.  
"Oh I had a bad dream" replied Ruby 'Damn shes on to me I hope she doesn't realise my eyes' thought Ruby.  
But before she could answer she could hear yawning from the bottom bunk to the right.

"Morning blake" said Weiss.  
"Morning" replied the girl with the bow as the perched her self up.  
"Now we just got to get yang up and we can begin our day" said Ruby.  
"How we gonna get her up" Asked Weiss.  
"I got it" replied the girl with red stripes he climbed down from her bunk and hopped up against yangs.

She got closes the yelled "Cute boy!".  
"Where!" Said yang bolting up right and ruby jumped down off the bed, "oh screw you sis".  
"And todays lesson is Yang is desperate" said blake from the bottom bunk and Weiss and ruby started chuckling  
"I will come down and take that bow from you" threatened yang playfully.

"You already know whats under there" replied blake.  
"I didn't say i would give it back" replied Yang with a unsettling smile, "Hmm thats what I thought Blakey".

Later in class

Team Rwby was sitting in the second row with team Jnpr behind them and Cdnl at the back.

"Now class who knows about the attack on Grimm rock hollow?" Said Professor Oobleck who was obviously full of caffeine.

"I was an attack on a village that only left survivor" said Pyrrha.  
"Excellent" said the professor gliding round the room.  
"And how many huntsmen and huntresses were at the town".  
Velvet raised her hand, "20 none were ever heard from again".  
"Yes well done Miss Scarletina" responded the professor.  
Someone coughed nerd and they knew it was instantly Cardin.

"Mr Winchester show some respect please" Oobleck replied.  
Ruby by this point had lost focus and was having more visions like the dream.

She could see a village burning and people fighting the Grimm but failing, she saw the white cloaked women call the child but she couldn't make out the name.

"Miss rose are you alright" asked the professor noticing Ruby was holding her head.  
"I don't feel to good but ill be fine" replied Ruby trying to stay focused on the class.  
Yang meanwhile stared at Ruby with concern when Blake toucher her hand , "she will be fine" said the black haired girl.  
"Alright" said Yang returning to her work.

Later that day.

Team Rwby and Jnpr were sitting in the cafeteria. And once again Ruby wasn't eating.

"Will you eat something" moaned Weiss.  
"Im not hungry!" Ruby snapped causing Weiss to back off.  
"Weiss in sorry I'm just not sleeping well" apologised Ruby but Weiss raised her hand "its ok i now you didn't mean it".

"Stop it!" Came a scream from behind them as Cardin was once again bullying Velvet.

Blake and Ruby got up and walked over to him. "Hey leaver her alone" ordered Ruby.  
"Cardin realised her was out numbered, "fine take the freak" he said throwing velvet at Ruby but her ears ruby caught her and wrapped her arms round her as Cardin ran.

Unknown warehouse somewhere in vale.  
A man in a lab coat stood looking at a monitor when a women wearing a Crimson dress with dark hair appeared .

"Cinder a pleasure" the man spoke.  
"Doctor Einer I believe I can help you with your" she paused "tests".  
"Im listening" The doctor replied.  
"A girl she keeps interfering with my plans, she has the gift you require" continued Cinder.  
"You need her out the way" replied Einer.  
"And you need a recruit its a win win situation" she said.  
"This girls file is impressive she wont be easy to recruit" He said looking at the other screen to see the girls file.  
"I can supply what you need just get her" replied Cinder.  
"It will be done Miss Fall" he said and she dissapeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby stood outside Ozpins office, she straightened her uniform and knocked, she waited, "Come in" came a voice from inside she opened the door. The room was large with paintings of different forests and villages with a large map of vale and shelfs stacked with books.  
There was a desk at the end of the room, sitting at it was Ozpin and standing next to him was professor Good-witch.

"Ruby take a seat" he said gesturing to the seat facing him, she shakily took the seat.  
"Am I in trouble" asked Ruby.  
"Quite the opposite" said miss goodwitch.  
"I think you need to see this" he said pushing a button and the map behind him changed and revealed it self to be a monitor.

It showed a girl in a cape in the middle of the night moving through the halls at incredible speeds the camera switched to one above a door the girl looked up and ruby saw her face, it was herself from a few nights ago her eyes glowing.

Ruby sat their motionless, "Your not in trouble miss Rose in fact I'm here to help" he said and she looked at him.  
"First off all do you get a burning feeling in your joints or headaches?" He asked.  
"Every night" she replied.  
"Alright do you have bad dreams" he asked.  
"Yes" she replied.  
"Can I see your arm?" He asked and she held out her arm, the gently took it and pushed up her sleeve. Under it was a large yellow glowing scar from her elbow to her wrist.

"It is as I first thought" Ozpin said examining her arm, he sighed "Ruby the gift you have is a rare type of aura known as Sepstone named after the first women known to have it".

"It it forms a layer of pure energy under the skin and muscle causing, increased bone strength, your strength and speed all together is increased and your intelligence and response times are also improved" he began.

"Its estimated only 10 people in vytal have it and only 3 will ever experience it" he finished.  
"How do you know about?" Asked Ruby.  
"A boy who used to come her had it" said glynda, "he died in one of Roman Torchwick's dust shop robberies".

"Is that why…" Ruby began and Goodwitch nodded.  
"I might be wrong Ruby only time will tell" should tell.  
"What causes it?" Asked the you g girl.  
"It normally activates when its host is in in extreme danger or is experiencing extreme pain or is scared and or upset" Ozpin noticed when he said those last words Ruby seemed to sadden.

"Is something wrong" asked Ozpin, "should I tell my team?" Asked Ruby.  
"Best you tell them instead of them finding out" replied Ozpin she then walked over to the door, "Ruby a word of warning there are those who would miss use your gift stay vigilant" warned Ozpin before she left.

Later that day, as normal team Ruby was sitting in thier dorm they had intended to go out but a storm had begun and it was nasty.

Ruby sat studying their keeping an eye on the time, Weiss doing her nails, blake was reading as normal and yang was trying to sleep.

Thud

"There going hard tonight" said Ruby.  
"Pyrrha tried to hint her feelings to Jaune" said blake.  
"That boy is so oblivious" commented Weiss as another crash came from above.  
"She must be mad" said yang.

Ruby touched her head she knew it was coming now was a better time then ever but then she started to worry about how they would think of her, she decided to lay off the idea till tommorow.

They heard a door open moaning then a door slam.

"Im going to bed night" said Ruby turning to face the walk before trying to drift off into a deep sleep.

Later that night to normal routine followed she would she more of the dream.

The little girl ran into the kitchen, "mommy can I go outside?" The girl asked.  
The women in the with cloak turned around this was the first time Ruby had properly seen her face she had long black hair silver eyes, ruby thought she looked quite pretty.

"Only if you wrap up its cold out their" she said and the little girl ran over to her coat and glove and put them on and ran out side,

She began to swing on the swing when a large roar Reached her ears, followed by a large bell ringing panic was all around.

She awoke the next morning, "today I've got to tell them today"

**Not overly long but the next chapter will be better, now we partly know whats wrong with Ruby.**


End file.
